Chances
by JaffChick
Summary: A Carly and Jack story.
1. Goodbye

Chances  
  
My story takes place about a month after Craig and Barbara's wedding. In the story Julia added a new stipulation to her terms for a divorce. What I am writing is the reprocutions to that stipulation. The story takes place over the course of a year.  
  
Carly  
  
"How can this be Jack? You promised me it was over."  
  
Carly turns and looks out the window, hoping Jack does not see the tears streaming down her face. Jack puts his hands on Carly's shoulder.  
  
Jack  
  
"Carly, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened."  
  
Carly  
  
"Get your hands off of me! Jack... you know exactly how this happened. You slept with Julia the night of Barbara and Craig's wedding. I knew this would happen. It was to good to be true. I don't deserve you. I should never have gotten my hopes up again Jack."  
  
Jack  
  
"Don't say that Carly. I love you, I was meant for you, not for Julia."  
  
Carly  
  
"It doesn't matter who you were meant for Jack, or that I love you with all my heart. What matters is that Julia is pregnant with your child. You have to be with her Jack. We can't be together. It's over Jack."  
  
Jack  
  
"We will never truly be over Carly. I should go. Just remember what we have meant to one another. Never forget how much you mean to me."  
  
Carly walks to the door and opens it.  
  
Carly  
  
"Goodbye Jack."  
  
As Jack is walking out the door he turns.  
  
Jack  
  
"Carly..."  
  
Jack takes Carly in his arms and kisses her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jack turns and leaves.  
  
Carly  
  
"You will always be my G-Man."  
  
Molly  
  
"Hey Cus! What's up? Can I offer you some orange soda?"  
  
Carly  
  
"What? I need to talk to you Molly."  
  
Molly  
  
"What's wrong Carly?"  
  
Carly  
  
"She finally did it! She beat me."  
  
Molly  
  
"Who did what, and how has she beaten you?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Julia. She got Jack."  
  
Molly  
  
"How? I though you and Jack were back together."  
  
Carly  
  
"We were. The night of Barbara and Craig's wedding Julia was supposed to sign off on the divorce. She refused, unless Jack slept with her."  
  
Molly  
  
"Oh no. Carly I'm so sorry. What did Jack end-up doing?"  
  
Carly  
  
"We got in a fight and I told him to do what he had to do. He slept with her, and now she's pregnant."  
  
Carly puts her head on Molly's shoulder and begins to cry.  
  
Molly  
  
"Oh Cus, I'm so sorry."  
  
Carly  
  
"I've had to say goodbye to him so many times Molly, and each time it gets harder and harder."  
  
Molly  
  
"I know sweetie, I know."  
  
Julia  
  
"Jack, your home. How was your day? I've been getting the baby's room together. I think I found the perfect crib, want to go see?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Julia hold on. We need to talk. Sit down."  
  
Julia  
  
"What is it Jack?"  
  
Jack  
  
"If we are going to get back together Julia to raise our baby then you are going to have to keep seeing Dr. Michaels. Otherwise we will go through with the divorce."  
  
Julia  
  
"Ok Jack. Whatever you say. I trust you Jack. I know everything will work out."  
  
Jack  
  
"Yeah. I wish it would."  
  
Julia  
  
"Oh Jack I know everything will work out. I love you so much."  
  
Jack  
  
"Holden I don't know what to do. Julia is pregnant with my child, but Carly...Carly. I love her Holden. I don't know how to let her go."  
  
Holden  
  
"Jack, I don't know what to tell you. You have to provide for your child."  
  
Jack  
  
"I know I have to provide for my child, but do I want to stay with Julia to do it? I know we will not be happy, not while I still love Carly."  
  
Holden  
  
"Then maybe you should not stay with Julia."  
  
Jack  
  
"I can't abandon my child."  
  
Holden  
  
"Then you have to stay with Julia."  
  
Jack  
  
"I know I do, but how can I forget Carly."  
  
Holden  
  
"You won't, and you can't. If she is your soul mate you will always remember and love her in some way."  
  
Jack  
  
"No! Why does this always happen to us? I block my feelings for her for a year, and then I let them out, and we can't even be together because of Julia. Why does this keep happening to us? It's just not fair. We deserve to be happy."  
  
Holden  
  
"I know you do. Maybe this is just Gods way of telling you that Carly is not your soul mate."  
  
Jack  
  
"Then why does this hurt so much?"  
  
Holden  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Jack  
  
"Thank you for letting me vent Holden. My life was going perfect, Carly and I were back together, and planning out future, Julia agreed to a divorce..."  
  
Holden  
  
"Everything will get better, you have to believe that."  
  
Carly  
  
"Hal I need you to take Parker for a few days."  
  
Hal  
  
"Why Carly? Are you ok?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Yeah, I just have had a rough couple of days, and need to get away."  
  
Hal  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Julia is pregnant with Jacks child."  
  
Hal  
  
"Oh Carly I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it? Can I help you with anything else?"  
  
Carly  
  
"No, I 'm ok. I just need to get away for a little while and regroup."  
  
Hal  
  
"Yeah no problem. Parker can stay with me."  
  
Carly  
  
"Thank you. I will call you when I get back."  
  
Carly  
  
"Molly I just came over to say goodbye."  
  
Molly  
  
"Oh cus why?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I need to get away for awhile and regroup."  
  
Molly  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I will call you when I get there."  
  
Molly  
  
"Promise? Good luck Carly. I love you."  
  
Carly  
  
"Thanks Molly. When I figure out what I am going to do I will call you."  
  
Molly  
  
"Are you going to tell Jack?"  
  
Carly  
  
"No! I don't think I could handle another goodbye."  
  
Molly  
  
"Good luck Carly." 


	2. Location Unkown

One Month Later:  
  
Hal  
  
"Molly do you know where Carly is?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Hal, why don't you come on in, since you did anyways? I have not seen her since the day she left town."  
  
Hal  
  
"Have you heard from her at least?"  
  
Molly  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Hal  
  
"She told me she would be back in a few days, and I have not heard from her since."  
  
Molly  
  
"Oh Hal, I'm sorry. She told me that she was going away for awhile and that she would call me when she knew what she was doing."  
  
Hal  
  
"And didn't it worry you that she has not called you yet?"  
  
Molly  
  
"No. She was really upset when she left and I figured she needed some time before she could talk to us."  
  
Hal  
  
"Ok Molly thank you. If you hear from her tell her to call me, or you call me."  
  
Molly  
  
"No problem Hal."  
  
Jack  
  
"Molly, where's Carly?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Jack, what a pleasant surprise. Is today Oakdale PD visiting day?"  
  
Jack  
  
"What?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Jack  
  
"Where's Carly?"  
  
Molly  
  
"I don't know where she is, and even if I did you are not someone she would want to talk to."  
  
Jack  
  
"I really don't care. I need to talk to her."  
  
Molly  
  
"Why do you want to talk to her? Haven't you hurt her enough?"  
  
Jack  
  
"It's none of your business why I need to talk to her. Just tell her that I was looking for her."  
  
Molly  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Jack  
  
"Thank you Molly."  
  
Molly  
  
"Jake it's been over a month and she has not even called. After Hal and Jack came I started to think about that. I'm worried Jake, this isn't like her."  
  
Jake  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. She is probably off somewhere having the time of her life living it up."  
  
Molly  
  
"No, Jake that isn't like her. She would have called to at least check-up on Parker. I'm worried."  
  
Jake  
  
"Come here Molly. You don't have to worry about her, she is a big girl and can take care of herself."  
  
Nurse  
  
"Don't cry ma'am."  
  
Patient  
  
"Sorry, it's just so unexpected. I'm, I'm overwhelmed."  
  
Nurse  
  
"It is very overwhelming, that is part of the beauty of it."  
  
Patient  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Nurse  
  
"I want you to set up some additional appointments."  
  
Patient  
  
"All right, thank you."  
  
Julia  
  
"Jack, I have my first sonogram today, would you like to come?"  
  
Jack  
  
"No, I have to work today."  
  
Julia  
  
"All right. Next time you will come, right Jack?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
Julia  
  
"Goodbye Jack."  
  
Jack  
  
"Bye...Carly where are you?"  
  
Somewhere in New York:  
  
Carly  
  
"Jack I need you. I don't know if I can handle this alone."  
  
Julia  
  
"Snyder residents."  
  
Carly  
  
"Julia, let me talk to Jack."  
  
Julia  
  
"Carly! Why the hell are you calling here? Jack chose me, not you."  
  
Carly  
  
"He only chose you because you got yourself pregnant."  
  
Julia  
  
"Actually, Jack got me pregnant. He made love to me the night of the wedding Carly, not you, me."  
  
Carly  
  
"Well congratulations to you Julia. You should feel so proud of yourself for coning Jack into bed with you."  
  
Julia  
  
"It's something I learned from you."  
  
Carly  
  
"I hate you Julia. You will pay for this."  
  
Carly slams the phone down.  
  
Julia  
  
"No I won't Carly, as long as there is no test I am all set."  
  
Jack  
  
"Holden, I don't even remember sleeping with her that night."  
  
Holden  
  
"How do you not remember?"  
  
Jack  
  
"That whole night is a blur to me. I can only remember fighting with Carly and then storming off. After that it's all a blur."  
  
Holden  
  
"Do you think maybe that you didn't sleep with her?"  
  
Jack  
  
"No, because I saw the pregnancy test, she is definitely pregnant."  
  
Holden  
  
"How do you know it is yours?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Whose else would it be?"  
  
Holden  
  
"I don't know it was just a thought."  
  
Jack  
  
"Well get that thought out of your head, because I need to believe that it is my child. I lost Carly because of it." 


	3. Revealed

Carly  
  
"Hal, It's Carly."  
  
Hal  
  
"Carly where the hell are you?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I can't tell you that Hal. I don't want to be found right now."  
  
Hal  
  
"Carly I know Jack hurt you, but that does not give you the right to leave your son."  
  
Carly  
  
"I know Hal, and I'm sorry, but that is not the reason I am not back yet."  
  
Hal  
  
"Then why are you still gone?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I am pregnant with Jacks child."  
  
Hal  
  
"Oh Carly, I'm so sorry."  
  
Carly  
  
"Please don't tell Jack. I don't want to disrupt his life anymore."  
  
Hal  
  
"Carly, you are pregnant with his child, you have to tell him."  
  
Carly  
  
"I will tell him, some day. Please just tell Parker that I love him."  
  
Hal  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I'm not sure yet, just tell Parker that I love him."  
  
Carly  
  
"Molly, it's me."  
  
Molly  
  
"Carly, where are you?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I'm in New York."  
  
Molly  
  
"What are you doing there?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I'm pregnant Molly, with Jacks baby."  
  
Molly  
  
"Oh God really?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Yes, really. I don't know what to do either."  
  
Molly  
  
"Are you going to keep the baby?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I'm going to have the baby, but I don't know how I can go back to Oakdale pregnant with Jacks child, or even with his child."  
  
Molly  
  
"Carly you have to tell Jack."  
  
Carly  
  
"I know, but how can I tell him when Julia is also pregnant?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Very easily, `I am pregnant with your child Jack.' Boy, that was very easy."  
  
Carly  
  
"Molly, it won't be that easy to tell him. He will be angry that I did not tell him sooner."  
  
Molly  
  
"Carly you should give him more credit than that."  
  
Carly  
  
"I know I should. Just don't tell him where I am and that I am pregnant. I want to be the one to tell him."  
  
Molly  
  
"All right Carly. Good luck."  
  
Nurse  
  
"Julia Snyder please."  
  
Jack  
  
"This is her husband, how can I help you?"  
  
Nurse  
  
"Please tell her that the Oakdale Clinic called."  
  
Jack  
  
"Regarding?"  
  
Nurse  
  
"Her pregnancy."  
  
Jack  
  
"I will tell her you called."  
  
Jack  
  
"Julia, where does the doctor you are seeing practice?"  
  
Julia  
  
"At Memorial. Why Jack?"  
  
Jack  
  
"You got a phone call today from the Oakdale Clinic."  
  
Julia  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jack  
  
"Why did they call Julia?"  
  
Julia  
  
"Well before I went to Memorial I went there. They must think I am still a patient."  
  
Jack  
  
"Hal, have you heard from Carly at all?"  
  
Hal  
  
"Yes, she called me last week."  
  
Jack  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Hal  
  
"She asked me not to."  
  
Jack  
  
"What else did she say?"  
  
Hal  
  
"I can't tell you, it would be better if Carly told you. You have to find her Jack, and talk to her."  
  
Jack  
  
"Why? Is she ok?"  
  
Hal  
  
"She is ok, but you have to talk to her. That's all I can tell you."  
  
Jack  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Hal  
  
"She wouldn't tell me. Good luck finding her Jack. I hope everything works out for you two."  
  
Nurse  
  
"Oakdale Clinic."  
  
Julia  
  
"Hi, this is Julia Snyder."  
  
Nurse  
  
"Mrs. Snyder so nice to hear from you. We were just calling to find out if the treatment worked."  
  
Julia  
  
"It did, I am pregnant. Please don't call my house again. My husband does not know about the treatments. I will contact you if I need anything."  
  
Jack  
  
"Molly do you know where Carly is?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Yes, Jack she told me where she is."  
  
Jack  
  
"Can you please tell me, I need to speak with her?"  
  
Molly  
  
"She asked me not to tell you."  
  
Jack  
  
"Damn it Molly! Hal told me that I had to find her and talk to her, but he would not tell me why or where she is. Can you please tell me?"  
  
Molly  
  
"All I can tell you is that Hal is right. You have to find her Jack, find her and bring her home."  
  
Carly  
  
"Hey Molly."  
  
Molly  
  
"Hey Carly, how are you?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Scared, nervous, and mostly wishing Jack was here with me to make everything all better."  
  
Molly  
  
"Jack is looking for you. He knows something is up, but not what."  
  
Carly  
  
"You can't let him find out, that is the last thing he needs. Throw him off the track somehow."  
  
Molly  
  
"What should I tell him?"  
  
Carly  
  
"That I am sick. No wait that will make him search even more. Tell him I found someone else, and that I am happy."  
  
Molly  
  
"You think he will believe it?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Probably not, but it might stop him for a little while."  
  
Molly  
  
"All right. Next time I see him I will tell him."  
  
Carly  
  
"Just don't call him or actively seek him out, because then he will know it isn't true."  
  
Carly  
  
"Hold your horses, I'm coming. Who is it anyways?"  
  
Craig  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Carly  
  
"Craig! What, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
  
Craig  
  
"What? Not happy to see your old buddy Craig."  
  
Carly  
  
"That doesn't answer my question. How did you find me?"  
  
Craig brushes past Carly and sits on the sofa in her suite. Carly is right behind him. She stands staring down at him.  
  
Craig  
  
"Your not exactly a hard person to find Carly. Any fool would know to check your credit cards."  
  
Carly  
  
"When did I say you could come in? I haven't used my credit card for weeks."  
  
Craig  
  
"I figured you were just neglecting to do so. I never said that I just tracked you down, I just said that I did it through your credit cards."  
  
Carly  
  
"Ugh! Sometimes I just want to hit you. You can be so damn smug."  
  
Craig  
  
"What? Jack wasn't smart enough to look through your past transactions?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I don't know what Jack is doing, I don't want him looking for me."  
  
Craig  
  
"Why I though you two were happy and in love."  
  
Carly  
  
"You mean you haven't heard? Julia is pregnant with Jacks child. I am surprised your blushing bride isn't out planning the shower as we speak."  
  
Craig  
  
"Oh, that. Since when does a baby keep you from what you want."  
  
Carly  
  
"I can't make Jack leave his child. I would never make him choose between his child, and me so I just left town. And I would NEVER settle for being just his mistress."  
  
Craig  
  
"Ok, so do you have to leave town to do all this, or is there more?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Enough about me. Why are you here? You must have known for weeks that I have been here, why now do you decide to show up? What are you up to Craig?"  
  
Craig  
  
"Why do you presume that I am up to something?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Well, aren't you?"  
  
Craig  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Carly  
  
"Well that's funny cause I was just thinking, who is the last person I want to help right now. And get this, your name was at the top of the list."  
  
Craig  
  
"There is something in it for you."  
  
Carly  
  
"Where have I heard that before?"  
  
Craig  
  
"Just hear me out Carly. I will speak my piece and if you want no part of it I will leave."  
  
Carly  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Craig  
  
"Scouts honor."  
  
Carly  
  
"When were you a scout?"  
  
Craig  
  
"Doesn't matter. Barbara is not letting me have any fun. I need to get together some money and bring down Lucinda Walsh, and Barbara will not let me have any funds from BRO."  
  
Carly  
  
"And how am I supposed to help you with this? Just go up to her and say, `oh by the way Babs your husband wants to bring down Lucinda Walsh. Can he borrow money from you to do it?' She would either hit me across the face or laugh her head off; we are not exactly friends Craig. In fact she hates my guts."  
  
Craig  
  
"Did I ever say you have to talk to Bar-bar? No. I never even told you that. I need you to compete with her."  
  
Carly  
  
"What? Have you lost it this time Craig? How the heck am I supposed to compete with her?"  
  
Craig  
  
"I have some money. I could use it to start you up in your own clothing line. We could make it so that you would get so big that it would catch her eye. To end the competing I could get her to buy your company. Boom! You are working for Barbara, and have your own line. Then, since it was my idea for her to buy your line she would let me have a hand in the business, and then I could use the money to steal World Wide from Lucinda."  
  
Carly  
  
"Craig, you have a very devious and underhanded mind. I will give you that."  
  
Craig  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Carly  
  
"But, if you really think that would work you are nuts. Do you realize how long it takes to start a fashion line, months, even years? Plus it takes even longer for it to make it big. And by that time who says Barbara will even care that I am competing with her. I have to say Craig now that you have found your little nest egg you are slipping, this is the worst plan I think I have ever heard."  
  
Craig  
  
"Well I don't hear you thinking of anything. I would of figured that since you have been sitting around New York you might of thought of something I could use."  
  
Carly  
  
"I hate to break it to you Craig, but your problems are not exactly things I worry about, I have my own problems to deal with."  
  
Craig  
  
"Like."  
  
Carly  
  
"It's none of your business. Now since I heard you out, and refuse to go along with the idea will you leave."  
  
Craig  
  
"I will leave this time, but I promise I will be back with a new plan, and when I come back I expect to hear the real reason you are here."  
  
Carly  
  
"I'm sure you will and do. Goodbye Craig."  
  
Craig  
  
"I will be back Carly."  
  
Carly  
  
"Bye Craig."  
  
Carly shuts the door and walks over to the sofa and sits down. While rubbing her stomach she says.  
  
"Soon you won't be so easy to hide. Now that Craig knows where I am he will be coming by a lot. As I gain weight he will start asking questions. In a couple of months he will find out and before long your dad will find out. I know you are wondering why I am hiding you from him. It's just that he has a wife, and well she is nuts and got herself pregnant, and your dad being the guy that he is won't leave his child. I know that you are now saying, `but what about me?' It is different with you. Jack and I never were married we never got that far. In our hearts we have always been married, legally though he is married to her. He loves me, and when he find out about you he will love you more than life itself, I promise."  
  
Molly  
  
"Jake should I go out there and help her? She is all alone and pregnant with a married mans baby. She must be falling apart."  
  
Jake  
  
"I know, but did she say she was doing ok?"  
  
Molly  
  
"She sounded like she was ready to break down."  
  
Jake  
  
"Then maybe you should go out there."  
  
Molly  
  
"What should I tell WOAK and Abigail?"  
  
Jake  
  
"Tell them you are going to sample things for our wedding."  
  
Molly  
  
"Are you sure I should be doing this?"  
  
Jake  
  
"What is your gut saying?"  
  
Molly  
  
"To run to her as fast as I can and let her break down in my arms."  
  
Jake  
  
"Then start packing, I will call the airlines."  
  
Molly  
  
"Thank you Jake. I love you."  
  
Jake  
  
"I love you too. Just tell Carly that I am pulling for her."  
  
Jack  
  
"Are you sure this woman never was here 2 months ago?"  
  
Nurse  
  
"I am positive sir. That woman was not here."  
  
Jack  
  
"Well, if you remember anything about her please contact me, here is my card. This is a very important matter."  
  
Molly  
  
"Jack! What are you doing here?"  
  
Jack  
  
"I am trying to find out if Carly flew out of here when she left town 2 months ago. What are you doing?"  
  
Molly  
  
"I am going to New York to check on some things for my wedding. I spoke with Carly."  
  
Jack  
  
"What did she say? Is she ok?"  
  
Molly  
  
"She is fine. In fact, you are not going to like this. She has met someone. He makes her very happy Jack."  
  
Jack  
  
"Really?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Yeah. I am so sorry Jack. I guess she has moved on. She had to. You couldn't expect her to wait 18 years for your child with Julia to grow-up and leave before you two could be together."  
  
Jack  
  
"Yeah I know, but so soon? I love her, I don't think I can move on, let alone this fast."  
  
Molly  
  
"She had no choice, it was better for her to make a clean break and move on then for her to wallow for months. I have to go. I am so sorry you had to find out this way. Good luck with the baby."  
  
Jack  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Molly turns and walks off towards the flight information desk.  
  
"Carly you couldn't have gotten over me that fast. Could you of?" 


	4. Trouble

Carly  
  
"Back so soon...Molly! What are you doing here?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Hey Cus. Who did you think it was?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Craig tracked me down and stopped by a couple days ago. He told me he would be back when he had a plan."  
  
Molly  
  
"A plan for what?"  
  
Carly  
  
"The usual, to steal money from Babs."  
  
Molly  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
Carly  
  
"It isn't. What are you doing here?"  
  
Molly  
  
"I came to make sure you were ok. I know this is hard for you, and I wanted to be there for you. You have no-one to talk to out here."  
  
Carly  
  
"Thank you so much for coming. I could really use your help. I hate not having anyone to talk to, and I especially hate not seeing Jack, even if it is just passing on the street."  
  
Molly  
  
"I spoke with him. I told him that you met someone else."  
  
Carly  
  
"How did he react? Was he ok?"  
  
Molly  
  
"He seemed shocked. He does not believe that you could get over him that fast. He does not think you could ever get over him."  
  
Carly  
  
"Typical male ego. Always thinking they are unforgettable. Now on to a different happier topic, what do you think of my suite?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Well from the looks of the living room I would have to say you are not exactly struggling out here. Are you working?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I actually am doing some design work for a company here. When I found out I was pregnant I decided to go out and get a job. I took my designs to a couple of places and they absolutely loved them, especially the dress I am designing for your wedding. They want to use it in their collection."  
  
Molly  
  
"That is wonderful Carly! It sounds like life in New York is good."  
  
Carly  
  
"For the most part, but my life is in Oakdale, my friends and son are there. How is Parker? I hate not being with him."  
  
Molly  
  
"He is good, but he misses his mommy. He is asking where you are."  
  
Carly  
  
"Let me show you around the suite, and take you to where you will sleep. Then we can go shopping, I am going to need a new wardrobe soon."  
  
Jack  
  
"Hal how many clinics are there in Oakdale?"  
  
Hal  
  
"I don't know like 2. Why Jack?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Because the Oakdale Clinic called the house asking for Julia, saying they were just checking on her pregnancy."  
  
Hal  
  
"What is so strange about that?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Her doctor is at Memorial. She says that before she went to the doctor at Memorial she went to the Oakdale Clinic. Wouldn't they know though that she stopped going there? I don't know. It just does not make sense."  
  
Carly  
  
"Hi Dr. Levins. This is my cousin Molly. She is staying with me and helping me out."  
  
Dr. Levins  
  
"Hi Molly. It is nice to meet you. Carly, have you been taking the medication I prescribed?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Yes. Dr. Levins, do you think you can tell what sex it is yet?"  
  
Dr. Levins  
  
"Let me see, you are 4 months along, I think I will be able to tell when we do the sonogram. How are you feeling?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Good, it is going to take me at least 5 months to settle on the right name. I am craving orange soda all the time, with Parker I had no cravings."  
  
Molly  
  
"Carly I thought you were only 2-3 months pregnant. I had no idea you were this far along."  
  
Carly  
  
"When I left Oakdale I was 6 weeks pregnant. I got pregnant within the first couple of days Jack and I were back together. I had no idea though till after I got here that I was pregnant."  
  
Dr. Levins  
  
"Well Carly it looks like you are having another boy. You have a healthy baby boy growing inside of you, who seems to like orange soda."  
  
Carly  
  
"Really? That's wonderful. Parker is going to have a baby brother to play with. And I am going to have a miniature Jack running around."  
  
Molly  
  
"Carly don't think of him as a miniature Jack, think of him as a fresh life you are bring into this world."  
  
Carly  
  
"I know Molly, but what if he looks just like Jack?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Then you will have a very handsome son."  
  
Carly  
  
"I hope he grows up to be like Jack."  
  
Dr. Levins  
  
"Well Carly I don't think you have to worry quite yet about all that. Lets just worry about getting you through the pregnancy. I need to know about your family history and about Jacks family history so I know what to check for with your baby."  
  
Carly  
  
"Ok. Why don't you just check for everything. I don't really talk to the baby's father."  
  
Dr. Levins.  
  
"I don't want to subject your baby to any unnecessary tests. Please just ask him that simple question, and then you can go on not talking to him, I promise."  
  
Carly  
  
"All right Dr. Levins."  
  
Carly  
  
"Molly, how am I supposed to ask him that? What am I going to say? He will know immediately if I do."  
  
Molly  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have your baby tested for anything then. Just let him be born, and then see if anything is wrong."  
  
Carly  
  
"That could work, but is it safe?"  
  
Molly  
  
"That's what I did with Abigail. She turned out fine."  
  
Carly  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Jack  
  
"Julia which Oakdale Clinic did you go to?"  
  
Julia  
  
"I don't remember, why Jack?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Just curious. There are just so many, all that serve a different purpose, but for some reason I am not finding one that deals in OBGYN."  
  
Julia  
  
"That's funny, because I definitely went to one with an OBGYN. They must have closed down since I went there. It was a dingy place, not exactly upscale if you know what I mean."  
  
Jack  
  
"Yeah, must of closed. I have to go to the station, I will be back later."  
  
Jake  
  
"Jack. What a pleasant surprise. How can I help you?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Jake I know Molly is hiding where Carly is from me. I also know that there is no way Carly could have already moved on with another man. I need to find her Jake. Please tell me where she is."  
  
Jake  
  
"Jack, trust me if I was not going to be killed by both of them I would be telling you where she was last week, but you are not allowed to know where she is."  
  
Jack  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jake  
  
"Because, well just because."  
  
Jack  
  
"Where is Molly?"  
  
Jake  
  
"She, she is in New York doing stuff for our wedding."  
  
Jack  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Jake  
  
"Well there's the dress, and...and the flowers."  
  
Jack  
  
"Carly is doing her dress."  
  
Jake  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot that Carly was doing Molly's dress. Molly is in New York though doing stuff for our wedding."  
  
Jack  
  
"What then could be in New York for your wedding?"  
  
Jake  
  
"It obviously isn't the wedding dress since Carly is the one doing it, and Molly is in New York."  
  
Jack  
  
"Well then what could she be doing? I guess it is some woman thing."  
  
Jake  
  
"You know for a cop Jack you are not that quick."  
  
Jack  
  
"What?"  
  
Jake  
  
"Nothing. Now since I have to get back to work I am going to have to ask you to leave. Bye Jack. I am going to go call Molly, in New York."  
  
Jack  
  
"Bye Jake, thank you."  
  
Jake  
  
"Hey honey, how is Carly?"  
  
Molly  
  
"It's funny you should ask. If you didn't know about Jack and the baby you would think she had the whole world going in her favor."  
  
Jake  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Molly  
  
"She has a job as a designer for a company, she is making good money, and lives in an amazing suite."  
  
Jake  
  
"Sounds nice. Speaking of Jack, he stopped by yesterday."  
  
Molly  
  
"Why? What did he say?"  
  
Jake  
  
"He was asking questions about you and Carly. I took it upon my liberty to try and tell him where Carly was without actually saying it."  
  
Molly  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
Jake  
  
"No. For a cop Jack does not pick up on verbal clues very well."  
  
Molly  
  
"How did you try and tell him."  
  
Jake  
  
"I kept emphasizing the words, Carly, New York, and your name. I also kept mentioning you were doing wedding stuff and that Carly is the designer of your wedding dress."  
  
Molly  
  
"Usually Jack would pick up on stuff like that. I guess with Carly gone and Julia being pregnant his mind is preoccupied."  
  
Jake  
  
"That's my guess. I hope you don't mind that I tried to tell him where Carly was."  
  
Molly  
  
"No, I think you should of. He has to know what is going on. I didn't tell Holden when I was pregnant with Abigail, and now I realize that was the biggest mistake I could make."  
  
Jake  
  
"I have to go though. I love you. Tell Carly I send my best."  
  
Molly  
  
"I will. Give the twins a big kiss for me. I love you Jake. We will think of a way to bring Carly and Jack back together."  
  
Carly  
  
"Craig, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
Craig  
  
"I took the liberty of ordering room service for us. We have a lot to talk about."  
  
Carly  
  
"What? You have to leave, Molly will be back soon."  
  
Craig  
  
"Molly. What is she doing here? Did she rush to New York to help her cousin get over her grief?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Craig  
  
"Interesting, now, on to business. I have devised a plan that is fool proof. All I need is to borrow some money from you for startup."  
  
Carly  
  
"What? I am not lending you any money. Are you whacked out? You told me just last week that you had some money that Babs gave you."  
  
Craig  
  
"I do, but that is being used for other things."  
  
Carly  
  
"Well, you are going to get some other poor fool to borrow from, because not one dime of my hard earned money is going to go into your pockets. Now, if you will excuse me I have to use the bathroom."  
  
Craig  
  
"Are you ok? You were in the bathroom for awhile."  
  
Carly  
  
"Yeah, I am fine, lunch just came back to haunt me."  
  
Craig  
  
"You know, instead of my idea we could just pack up and run away together."  
  
Carly  
  
"Please Craig, I have already thrown-up once today, don't make me do it again."  
  
Craig  
  
"Seriously though, life on the road together. It would be fun, one big adventure. Not the boring cops wife life you would have with Jack."  
  
Carly  
  
"Jack is not in the picture anymore. We both have moved on."  
  
Craig  
  
"Then why are you hiding out from everyone here in New York?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I am not hiding out. I am just starting fresh, where I do not have a reputation as the town tramp."  
  
Craig  
  
"Since when do you care what other people think?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I don't."  
  
Craig  
  
"Then why are you here again?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Damn it Craig stop asking so many questions. I don't need to explain myself to you, or anyone else."  
  
Molly  
  
"Carly, I bought some orange soda and you would not believe all the baby stuff...Craig, what are you doing here?"  
  
Craig  
  
"Hello Molly. Who is the baby stuff for?"  
  
Molly  
  
"It is for the twins."  
  
Craig  
  
"Oh, I didn't know they still needed books on baby names, or on how to deal with pregnancy. Very interesting."  
  
Carly  
  
"Good bye Craig. Don't come back now."  
  
Craig  
  
"Bye Carly, oh by the way, when are you due?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Craig leaves the suite and Carly slams the door behind him.  
  
Molly  
  
"I am so sorry Carly, I had no idea he was here."  
  
Carly  
  
"It's ok, he wasn't supposed to be here. He stopped by asking for money and to see if I would run away with him. The nerve of that man!" 


	5. The Truth

Jack  
  
"Holden, there are 5 clinics in Oakdale and Milltown. We have to figure out which one Julia went to. Something is up, and I want to find out what."  
  
Holden  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Yes. I don't think I can completely let go of Carly until I know 100% that the baby Julia is carrying is mine."  
  
Holden  
  
"Then let's get going. Which one do you want to go to first?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Lets go to the free clinic first."  
  
Nurse  
  
"Welcome to the Oakdale Free Clinic, how can I help you?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Did you have a Julia Snyder as a patient?"  
  
Nurse  
  
"I'm sorry sir we are not allowed to give out that information."  
  
Jack  
  
"See I think you can tell me, I am her husband, and a detective for the Oakdale police."  
  
Nurse  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry sir it looks as if she was not a patient here."  
  
Jack  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Holden  
  
"Jack, could she have used a fake name?"  
  
Jack  
  
"No, because when they called they asked for her by name."  
  
Holden  
  
"This is the last one on our list, let's hope it pans out, for your sake. I don't think you could handle going to all the clinics around Oakdale looking for her name Jack. It could take months."  
  
Jack  
  
"I will do whatever it takes."  
  
Nurse  
  
"Gentleman, how can I help you?"  
  
Jack  
  
"I am here to find out about a patient of yours."  
  
Nurse  
  
"I'm sorry sir I am not allowed to give out information about our patients. What happens at this clinic is kept between our staff and the woman who come here, and their husbands."  
  
Jack  
  
"I am a husband, and a detective for the Oakdale police. I need to find out what kind of treatment Julia Snyder had."  
  
Nurse  
  
"Julia Snyder, let me check. I'm sorry Detective, she called us to make sure we did not tell anyone what kind of treatment she had."  
  
Jack  
  
"Ma'am I don't think you understand, I have to know this. My life depends on it."  
  
Nurse  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it is right here in the file, do not let anyone know."  
  
Holden  
  
"Jack, let me. Miss, what my cousin so unsuccessfully is trying to say is that his wife is sick. He needs to find out what kinds of medical treatments have been done to her within the past year so he can tell her doctor."  
  
Nurse  
  
"I'm so sorry Detective Snyder. I had no idea. Mrs. Snyder had an in-vetro fertilization."  
  
Jack  
  
"What? She had you guys impregnate her! Can I please have a copy of the file for her doctor."  
  
Nurse  
  
"Sure, one moment."  
  
Julia  
  
"Jack, honey what are you doing home sitting in the dark. I thought you were working tonight."  
  
Jack  
  
"I was, but I took the night off. Sit down Julia. We have to talk."  
  
Julia  
  
"What is it Jack?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Whose baby are you carrying?"  
  
Julia  
  
"Yours Jack, that's a silly question."  
  
Jack  
  
"Don't lie to me Julia. I went to the Oakdale Clinic today, they told me you had them impregnate you. I knew you were sick, but to get a doctor to make you pregnant in order to trap me is just sick."  
  
Julia  
  
"Jack, they are lying. I swear. This baby is yours. We made love the night of the wedding, and this is the baby we made."  
  
Jack  
  
"Did we really make love that night, or is it another game you are playing, because I sure as hell do not remember sleeping with you."  
  
Julia  
  
"How could you not remember, it was beautiful."  
  
Jack  
  
"All I remember is fighting with Carly. After that the next thing I remember is waking up with you staring at me. Tell me the truth about that night Julia. Lying is not going to get you anywhere. I already called my lawyer and told him to proceed with the divorce. Nothing you say will make me stay any longer. Just tell me the truth."  
  
Julia  
  
"You are not going to divorce me Jack! I will not let you."  
  
Jack  
  
"To late, you already signed the papers, all that is left is filing them and waiting for it to go through. You lost Julia, give it up."  
  
Julia  
  
"No Jack, don't leave me I love you. I promise I will not do it again."  
  
Jack  
  
"Do what Julia? What did you do to me?"  
  
Julia  
  
"Fine. I will tell you what happened that night. When we got back to the house I made us drinks, I slipped some sleeping pills in yours. After you passed out I got you upstairs, undressed and into the bed. All I had to do was wait for you to wake-up. I only did it because I love you Jack. Carly is not right for you, I am."  
  
Jack  
  
"You drugged me Julia. Don't you hear yourself? You drugged me and pretended to be pregnant with my child. You need help Julia. I called your mother. She is coming to get you, she will get you the help you need Julia."  
  
Julia  
  
"No Jack, please don't leave me."  
  
Jack  
  
"There is nothing I can do for you now. You are beyond my help. You are no longer my responsibility."  
  
Julia  
  
"What and Carly is? Is that it Jack? Are you going to go running to her now, telling her what I did to you. Fine Jack go to her. Tell her what I did. And tell her that I would do it all over again."  
  
Jack  
  
"Goodbye Julia."  
  
Jake  
  
"Jack, what can I do you for?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Hi Jake. I just came by to ask you to relay a message to Carly for me."  
  
Jake  
  
"What's the message?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Tell her I am free, from everything."  
  
Jake  
  
"I will...and Jack don't give up on her. Keep looking it's worth it. Trust me."  
  
Jack  
  
"Thanks Jake, I will."  
  
Jake  
  
"Hey honey, how are things on the New York front?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Things are getting better. I think Carly is beginning to cope with life with Jacks baby, and not with him."  
  
Jake  
  
"Well then Molly she might need to start uncopping."  
  
Molly  
  
"Jake McKinnon what are you talking about?"  
  
Jake  
  
"Jack stopped by. He told me to relay a message. He told me to tell her that he was free, from everything. Whatever the everything means."  
  
Molly  
  
"Seriously? Carly will love this."  
  
Jake  
  
"Really. Looks like we won't be able to use any cons to get them back together. God did the work for us."  
  
Molly  
  
"That he did McKinnon, that he did."  
  
Molly  
  
"Carly, I have a message from Jack."  
  
Carly  
  
"I don't want to hear it Molly."  
  
Molly  
  
"It is good news."  
  
Carly  
  
"I don't care. I am threw with him and with that-"  
  
Molly  
  
"He is free Carly."  
  
Carly  
  
"What?"  
  
Molly  
  
"He told Jake to relay the message to you that he is free, from everything."  
  
Carly  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
Molly  
  
"It's true."  
  
Carly  
  
"Well to bad. It is to late for Jack and me. He will just have to find someone else's life to ruin."  
  
Molly  
  
"But Carly he is free, no strings attached. You are pregnant with his child."  
  
Carly  
  
"I know. That is enough for me. I will live my life raising Parker and Jacks son and I will be happy. I do not want Jack in my life. All it means is more trouble, and I do not feel like having any trouble. I'm sorry Molly, but Jack and I are over, for good this time. After I have the baby I will tell him it is his, and that will be that."  
  
Molly  
  
"It won't be that easy Carly, not after all the time you two spent loving each other."  
  
Carly  
  
"It will have to be that easy, because I don't want anything more."  
  
Molly  
  
"Jake, it looks like it won't be as easy as we thought."  
  
Jake  
  
"What do you mean Molly?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Carly refuses to believe that Jack is free. She wants nothing to do with him. She plans on having the baby, telling Jack that it is his and then moving on."  
  
Jake  
  
"What is with you woman and being stubborn?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. McKinnon, but if I remember correctly you are one of the most stubborn people in this world."  
  
Jake  
  
"Let's get back to the subject at hand. How are we going to get Carly to talk to Jack?"  
  
Molly  
  
"I have the perfect idea."  
  
Jake  
  
"What is it?" 


	6. Decisions

Jake  
  
"Jack, just the man I was looking for."  
  
Jack  
  
"Jake, did you give Carly the message for me."  
  
Jake  
  
"Yes I did. I am here to personally invite you to my wedding. It is on Saturday November 18^th."  
  
Jack  
  
"I don't know Jake. I will have to see."  
  
Jake  
  
"No. I will not accept that, you are coming, even if I have to drag you to it myself. I am giving you a 2 month notice, I think you can find someone who can cover for you at the station."  
  
Jack  
  
"Fine. I will be there."  
  
Jake  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
Jake  
  
"And if you don't come you do realize Molly and I will hunt you down."  
  
Jack  
  
"I realize that Jake. What is so important about me being there anyways?"  
  
Jake  
  
"You have helped me out a few times, and this is my way of repaying you."  
  
Molly  
  
"Carly, Jake and I have the date set."  
  
Carly  
  
"Good. When is the big day when my cousin becomes Mrs. Jake McKinnon?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Saturday November 18^th. We already have the chapel booked, and the Lakeview reserved."  
  
Carly  
  
"Your dress will be ready in plenty of time for it. All we have to do is find a dress for Abigail, and one for myself. The twins are all set. Who is going to be the ring bearer?"  
  
Molly  
  
"I was thinking of asking a little red head that I know."  
  
Carly  
  
"Really! You want Parker to be your ring bearer. Thank you Molly. That means a lot to me."  
  
Molly  
  
"I can think of no one who could do it better."  
  
Carly  
  
"You do realize your wedding will be the first time anyone in Oakdale will have seen me. What a way to come back to town, 7 months pregnant with a married mans baby."  
  
Molly  
  
"He is no longer married Carly, remember? He is free from her."  
  
Carly  
  
"He will never truly be free of her. She always finds something to keep him."  
  
Molly  
  
"This time is different Carly, I truly believe that."  
  
Carly  
  
"Then why hasn't he come looking for me? I am not exactly making myself hard to find."  
  
Molly  
  
"Maybe he is giving you some time."  
  
Carly  
  
"Well I don't need any time. If he truly was free he would have been here before Craig was."  
  
Craig  
  
"Carly I like the belly."  
  
Carly  
  
"Gee, thanks Craig. It is really sweet of you to point out the fact that I am growing bigger by the day."  
  
Craig  
  
"What can I say, I am just a really nice guy."  
  
Carly  
  
"What are you doing here Craig?"  
  
Craig  
  
"I just thought I would give you a quick update on life in Oakdale."  
  
Carly  
  
"Not interested."  
  
Craig  
  
"Really? I think you will be interested in this. Julia's mom came to town, packed her up and shipped her off to an institution."  
  
Carly  
  
"And who told you this?"  
  
Craig  
  
"Barbara. She was devastated to see Julia go. I believe though she did use the occasion to fire a shot at you."  
  
Carly  
  
"Leave it to Babs to blame Julia's insanity on me."  
  
Craig  
  
"No other reaction besides that? I figured you would have been in the other room packing up to go see Jack by now."  
  
Carly  
  
"I already knew that Jack and Julia were threw. I am done though. Jack is no longer a part of my life."  
  
Craig  
  
"That's funny cause from where I am standing there is about 6 months worth of Jack being a part of your life sticking out."  
  
Carly  
  
"Yes the baby is Jack's, but that is where it ends."  
  
Craig  
  
"Where have I heard that before?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Leave it alone Craig."  
  
Craig  
  
"Fine, fine I have a new plan."  
  
Carly  
  
"Not interested. I told you before, the last thing I want is to get involved in one of your schemes."  
  
Craig  
  
"This one is fool proof. Trust me."  
  
Carly  
  
"Never."  
  
Craig  
  
"Carly, come on. Have I ever done anything to make you doubt me?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Yes, numerous times. Would you like me to name them?"  
  
Craig  
  
"Carly, Carly that's all in the past now. This one is a sure fire plan."  
  
Carly  
  
"That's what you say about all your plans."  
  
Craig  
  
"Well it's true. All you need to do is show up at the BRO board meeting, with your sketches. I will do the rest."  
  
Carly  
  
"Why does this not sound legit to me?"  
  
Craig  
  
"Carly just trust me. There is no dirty work involved for you. I will take care of everything else."  
  
Carly  
  
"I don't trust you Craig. I will not benefit from one of your plans to ruin Barbara."  
  
Craig  
  
"Fine, fine. Stay here in exile forever. Don't comeback to Oakdale a rich woman, comeback with the child of a married man."  
  
Carly  
  
"It's time for you to leave Craig. Now!"  
  
Craig  
  
"Goodbye Carly, see you around."  
  
Carly  
  
"No Craig. I don't think we will be seeing each other again. You crossed the line this time. Jack and our baby is not a subject for you to ridicule. Goodbye Craig."  
  
Craig  
  
"Stop being so touchy Carly. I'm just pointing out the fact that when you comeback to town you will be the outcast, they will all avoid you."  
  
Carly  
  
"It is not for you to point that out, and do you really think I have not already thought of that. I know what will happen when I show my face in town, and at this moment it is the last thing I am worried about. Now you have over stayed your welcome so leave Craig, now!"  
  
Craig  
  
"Goodbye Carly."  
  
Craig leaves the suite and shuts the door behind him. Carly picks up a pillow from the sofa and throws it at the door.  
  
Molly  
  
"Jake, did Jack agree to go to the wedding?"  
  
Jake  
  
"Yes, he agreed after fighting with me about it."  
  
Molly  
  
"Good, so then now all we need is a way to get them together at the wedding."  
  
Jake  
  
"Leave that part to me. I know the perfect way to get to people stuck together."  
  
Molly  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
Jake  
  
"Let's just say I have had to do it before."  
  
Molly  
  
"Do I want to know?"  
  
Jake  
  
"Probably not."  
  
Molly  
  
"Ok then. Now that everything is planned all we have to do is wait for the big day, when we get married and Jack and Carly get back together."  
  
Carly  
  
"Dr. Levins how does my son look?"  
  
Dr. Levins  
  
"He is coming along like a happy and healthy baby boy, now all he needs is for his father to find out about him."  
  
Carly  
  
"About that, I got the information about his families history from his cousin, but I will not talk to Jack until after the baby is born."  
  
Dr. Levins  
  
"Carly, I understand that he hurt you, I don't know why or how, but I do know that no matter how bad it hurts he still has the right to know about his child."  
  
Carly  
  
"I know Dr. Levins, and believe me he is going to know about his son, and take an active role after he is born, but while I am pregnant I do not want him to know."  
  
Dr. Levins  
  
"Why Carly?"  
  
Carly  
  
"It just hurts to much right now for me to tell him."  
  
Molly  
  
"Dr. Levins is it ok if Carly fly's to Oakdale next month for my wedding?"  
  
Dr. Levins  
  
"I don't foresee a problem with it. How long will you be gone for Carly?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I will probably be out there for a week, maybe two."  
  
Dr. Levins  
  
"Good. Just come to see me before you leave. I want to make sure everything looks ok before I let you fly."  
  
Jack  
  
"Holden now that we know the truth about everything how do I go to Carly and tell her."  
  
Holden  
  
"Just go and be honest, she knows how much you love her."  
  
Jack  
  
"Yeah, but what about the fact that she has moved on. How can I ask her to leave him for me when I would not do that for her for the longest time? I feel like everything is just one big double standard. Carly has to keep uprooting her life for me, and I never have to do that for her."  
  
Holden  
  
"You did though. If it was not for Carly I guarantee that you never would have gone out looking to see if Julia was really pregnant with your child. You would have accepted everything at face value and that would have been that."  
  
Jack  
  
"True, but Carly has given up much more than just that. She lost her freedom for me for a year. She has suffered the ridicule of this town and even of our family because of me. She gave up everything for me, I only gave up a nutcase wife."  
  
Holden  
  
"Tell her all this. Explain to her how you feel. Tell her how much she has given up for you, and that you are willing to do the same. Let her know that you understand everything that she has been through because of you. Most of all though just let her know how much you love her and want to be with her."  
  
Jack  
  
"Do you think she will listen and comeback to me?"  
  
Holden  
  
"It is worth a try, isn't it?" 


	7. Confrontation

Molly  
  
"Jack! What are you doing here? How did you find Carly?"  
  
Jack  
  
"I remembered a conversation I had with Jake, and I checked out some credit card statements from the past couple of months. Can I talk to her Molly?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Wait right here, let me see if she will come."  
  
Molly  
  
"Carly, Jack is out in the living room waiting to talk to you."  
  
Carly  
  
"What! How did he find me? Tell him to leave. I don't want him to know I am pregnant."  
  
Molly  
  
"He won't leave, I already tried to make him go. He will not leave until after he talks to you."  
  
Carly  
  
"How can we pull this off? Do I own anything that doesn't make me look like a whale?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Wear that cute sundress you got over the summer."  
  
Carly  
  
"It's the fall though. You don't wear sundresses in the fall."  
  
Molly  
  
"Just wear it, Jack will never know."  
  
Carly  
  
"Fine, let's see if it works. Go keep him busy until I come out."  
  
Carly  
  
"Jack, how did you find me?"  
  
Jack  
  
"It wasn't hard, once I decided to make it the only thing I did day and night."  
  
Carly  
  
"Why are you here? I've moved on Jack, and I think it is time you do to."  
  
Jack  
  
"No Carly. How could you have moved on to another man so fast after being in love with me for so long."  
  
Carly  
  
"Don't have such a big head Jack. It was time for me to move on. We were not going anywhere, not with Julia pregnant."  
  
Jack  
  
"She isn't pregnant with me child though. She got herself pregnant at a clinic. I never slept with her the night of the wedding. She lied to us. None of this had to happen."  
  
Carly  
  
"But it did Jack, and it happened for a reason. We have never had it easy, something has always been in our way, and I now know why. We were not meant to be. What we have is love, but it is not lasting love, and I realize that now. I have moved on and I think you should to."  
  
Jack  
  
"I know things have not been easy for us Carly, but that is one of the things that makes us so special. We have never stopped fighting for our love. No matter what God put in front of us we beat it."  
  
Carly  
  
"I am sick of fighting Jack. I knew love was hard, but this is just too hard."  
  
Jack  
  
"Don't say that Carly. We are worth fighting for. I love you, and that will never change."  
  
Carly  
  
"I'm sorry Jack but it is over between us. I need you to accept that."  
  
Jack  
  
"I will never accept that Carly. I love you, and I know that you love me. Look me in the eyes Carly and tell me that you don't love me. I dare you."  
  
Carly  
  
"Jack...I'm sorry, but it's true."  
  
Carly closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and raises her head.  
  
"Jack, I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry, but it's true. I have moved on."  
  
Jack  
  
"I don't believe you Carly. I still love you, and I know you still love me. We went through so much to be together, you don't just throw that all away."  
  
Carly  
  
"We were never together Jack! Something was always in our way, whether it be Julia, or my scheming. The only time we were truly together I had to leave in order to save you and to save my son. You never even came after me when I left. How can I believe in what we have when the one time I need you to follow me and tell me that we should be together you just sat behind your desk at the station and sulked? Please explain that to me."  
  
Jack  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I don't know how many times I can apologize to you for that. I should have come after you, I knew Parker and I meant the world to you, but I believed you left us for a fashion line. I am sorry for that. It was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made."  
  
Carly  
  
"It was, and you know what Jack, it showed me the truth. For all these months since I have been back I have been too afraid to see it, but you did not come after me for a reason. We were not meant to be, it is time for you to see that and to accept that, because I have."  
  
Jack  
  
"Fine Carly. Believe that if you want. I know the truth, and I know that deep down you do to. I am not done fighting for us. I will be back, and when I am I will have proof that we were meant to be together. I love you Carly. I promise you, from the bottom of my heart that I will be back, and when I come back it will be for good. Goodbye Carly."  
  
Carly  
"Goodbye Jack...I love you."  
  
Molly  
  
"Cus are you ok?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Of course I'm not okay Molly. I just told the man whose baby I am carrying, and who I am madly in love with that I don't love him. I told him that I moved on. I just looked him in the eyes and lied to him, I have never done that before."  
  
Molly  
  
"You should have told him the truth."  
  
Carly  
  
"How? How could I stand here and tell him that I love him too, and that surprise I am pregnant with his child. It wouldn't work. There is no way we can be together this time. It just won't work."  
  
Molly  
  
"You don't really believe that do you?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I don't know what I believe anymore."  
  
Molly  
  
"Jake, things are not looking so good on this front."  
  
Jake  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Jack found us."  
  
Jake  
  
"How is that bad?"  
  
Molly  
  
"Carly turned him down cold. She stared him in the eyes and told him that it was over, that she didn't love him."  
  
Jake  
  
"Ouch. What did he say?"  
  
Molly  
  
"He told her that he would be back. She truly believes that they do not belong together. It is scary to see her thinking like this. She fought so hard for him, and now there he is just waiting for her and she wants nothing to do with him."  
  
Jake  
  
"I guess it is up to us then."  
  
Molly  
  
"I just hope your plan works."  
  
Jake  
  
"It will Molly, I promise you that it will."  
  
Clerk  
  
"Sir can I help you with anything?"  
  
Jake  
  
"Yes, I was wondering the price of this."  
  
Clerk  
  
"Oh this one. It is beautiful isn't it? 2.5 carrots. It will cost you $5000."  
  
Jake  
  
"I will take it, I just hope it does the trick."  
  
Clerk  
  
"Who could turn it down?"  
  
Jake  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
Jack  
  
"Jake why did you want to see me?"  
  
Jake  
  
"I have something to give you. Here."  
  
Jack  
  
"Jake you shouldn't have!"  
  
Jake  
  
"Very funny. It isn't for you. I figured you would need it the day of my wedding."  
  
Jack  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jake  
  
"You will see."  
  
Jack  
  
"Jake I think maybe you should tell me why you gave me this."  
  
Jake  
  
"All I will tell you is that you will need it, that is all you need to know."  
  
Jack  
  
"Fine. I just hope I will know when the time is right."  
  
Jake  
  
"You will, I promise you that you will." 


	8. Happiness at Last

Carly  
  
"I can not believe today is your wedding."  
  
Molly  
  
"It's amazing isn't it? I am so happy cus."  
  
Carly  
  
"I am happy for you Molly. Today is your day."  
  
Molly  
  
"You will have one too. Just wait, you and Jack will get back together and have your day."  
  
Carly  
  
"I doubt it. Let's just focus on you today, lord knows that if we don't no one will because of my stomach."  
  
Molly  
  
"Don't doubt it Carly, have faith. I am excited to see people's reaction of you. I will find it funny."  
  
Carly  
  
"Sure laugh at my horrible fate. I will get you back. Now come on and lets get you married."  
  
At the alter:  
  
Jake  
  
"Molly, you look amazing. I am so happy. I love you sweetie."  
  
Molly  
  
"Thank you Jake, I love you so much. You have made me the happiest woman in the world."  
  
Carly  
  
"Hey Molly, I hate to spoil this little love fest between you and Jake, but ah you never told me that Jack was going to be here."  
  
Molly  
  
"It is a surprise Jake and I arranged for you. We decided it would be nice for the two of you to reconnect at out wedding."  
  
Carly  
  
"Molly, you really should not have done that, it was not your place."  
  
Molly  
  
"Oh well it is already done so now all you have to do is talk to him."  
  
Jack  
  
"Holden, do you see what I see?"  
  
Holden  
  
"What's that Jack?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Carly is pregnant. I don't remember her being pregnant when I went to visit her. How far along does she look?"  
  
Holden  
  
"My guess is past the halfway point. What was she wearing when you went to her?"  
  
Jack  
  
"She was wearing a loose sundress. That's it! She was wearing a sundress in the fall; it should have hit me sooner. Carly would never do that unless she was trying to hide something. I can not believe she would hide this from me."  
  
Holden  
  
"Well at least you know now."  
  
Jack  
  
"True, and I also know now why Jake gave me this and told me I would know when to use it."  
  
Holden  
  
"Is that what I think it is, and is it for Carly?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Yes and yes. Now all I have to do is wait for the right time to give it to her."  
  
Reverend  
  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Molly Conlan and Jake McKinnon in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
Jack  
  
" I have something to say. This has nothing to do with Molly and Jake though. It has something to do with the maid of honor."  
  
Carly  
  
"Jack not here, can't you wait till after the wedding?"  
  
Jack  
  
"This can't wait Carly. I have to say this now. I hope you two don't mind."  
  
Jake  
  
"Not at all Jack, go for it. I told you when you felt the time was right to say something say it."  
  
Jack  
  
"Thank you. Ladies and gentleman as we all can see Carly Tenney is pregnant. I am sure you all are asking whose baby it is. Well let me just tell you right now, it is my baby. Carly is pregnant with my child, not Julia. Julia went to a clinic and had them impregnate her. We never even slept together. I am now officially divorced from Julia. Carly is not the one you people should be looking down on, Julia is. All Carly did was love me. I love you Carly."  
  
Jack gets down on one knee.  
  
"Jake gave me this ring, and until a few minutes ago I didn't know why, but now I do. Carly, we were meant to be together, you are pregnant with my child. Marry me Carly. Right now marry me, become my wife."  
  
Carly  
  
"Oh Jack, I don't know what to say."  
  
Jack  
  
"You don't have to say anything but yes honey."  
  
Carly  
  
"Yes Jack, oh yes."  
  
Jack slips the ring on Carly's finger and stands up. They embrace and share a deep soulful kiss.  
  
Jack  
  
"Reverend I hope you don't mind making this a double ceremony."  
  
Reverend  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
Reverend  
  
"Do you, Jake McKinnon take thee Molly Conlan to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer till death do you part?"  
  
Jake  
  
"I do."  
  
Reverend  
  
"Do you, Molly Conlan take thee Jake McKinnon to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor till death do you part?"  
  
Molly  
  
"I do."  
  
Reverend  
  
"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Jake, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Jake  
  
"I have been waiting for you to say that all day."  
  
Jake and Molly share a tender kiss.  
  
Reverend  
  
"Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Jake McKinnon."  
  
Reverend  
  
"Jack, Carly would you prefer the traditional wedding vows, or would you rather speak from you heart?"  
  
Jack  
  
"I think Carly and I will say our own vows, if that's ok."  
  
Reverend  
  
"Good. Jack, you go first."  
  
Jack  
  
"Carly, from the moment you walked into my life you changed it for the better. Every time I look at you I am overwhelmed with feelings. You take my breath away. I am so sorry for everything I put you through. From this day forward I vow to protect and love you, Parker, and our baby that you are carrying along with every other child we have. I love you Carly. I will never let anyone or anything come between us again. You are my soul mate Carly, now and forever."  
  
Reverend  
  
"Carly, it's your turn."  
  
Carly  
  
"Jack...I'm so sorry for keeping our baby a secret from you. I was scared of how you would react, if I had known you would have done this I would of told you long ago. You are my heart, and my soul. My best friend, and my lover. Everyday from the moment I met you; you have been in my heart. I love you, and today I vow to love you for the rest of my life. Jack, I love you, now and forever."  
  
Reverend  
  
"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Jack, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Jack and Carly share a passionate kiss.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Jack Snyder."  
  
Carly  
  
"Jack I can not believe you did that. What made you get up in front of a church full of people and propose to me?"  
  
Jack  
  
"I knew you couldn't turn me down in front of all those people. Seriously, I just couldn't sit there and not say something. You are carrying my child, that is amazing to me. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I was scared Jack."  
  
Jack  
  
"Of what?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Of you, of Oakdale, of Julia. I was afraid of how everyone was going to react to the news that the town tramp was pregnant with an Oakdale PD detective's baby at the same time as his wife was pregnant. That is enough to send anyone running for the hills."  
  
Jack  
  
"Why didn't you tell me when I came to you in New York? I told you Julia and I were through then."  
  
Carly  
  
"I don't know. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was scared."  
  
Jack  
  
"Well you don't have to be scared anymore. We are together now, forever. Nothing will ever come between us again."  
  
Carly  
  
"I love you Jack."  
  
Jack  
  
"I love you to honey, with all of my heart, for the rest of my life."  
  
February 2002:  
  
Jack  
  
"Carly, I know we have gone back and forth on names for the past three months, but I know that you are keeping one from me. Baby, what name do you have your heart on for our baby?"  
  
Carly  
  
"I was going to surprise you after I delivered him, I want to name him Jack."  
  
Jack  
  
"Carly, do you mean it? I, I don't know what to say. That would mean the world to me. Were you planning on naming him Jack all along?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Yes. From the moment I learned I was having a boy I knew I was going to name him Jack. I figured since we were not going to be together this was."  
  
Jack  
  
"Oh Carly honey, I knew we would someday be back together. I would be honored if we named our son Jack. It would mean the world to me. I love you Carly."  
  
Carly  
  
"I love you to Jack, and it looks like little Jack wants to meet you. I am going into labor Jack, now."  
  
Jack  
  
"Really?! That's wonderful honey, let's go."  
  
Dr. Levins  
  
"Carly and Jack Snyder I would like to introduce you to the newest member of your family. What are you going to call him?"  
  
Carly  
  
"Dr. Levins, Jack and I would like to call him Jack Jr."  
  
Dr. Levins  
  
"That sounds like the perfect name for him. Junior, I would like to introduce you to your parents, this is your Daddy Jack, and this is your Mommy Carly."  
  
Jack  
  
"Carly, this is the happiest day of my life, next to our wedding day. I love you, you have made me the happiest man on earth."  
  
Carly  
  
"Oh Jack, I love you too. Look what we have created. Isn't he perfect?"  
  
Jack  
  
"Just like his mother."  
  
The End. 


End file.
